Naruto Strongest Guild
by RougeSix
Summary: Wielding one of the strongest Magics of their time Naruto has set out to be one of the best Mages ever. Exceed partner by his side, they travel the world fighting the strongest opponents to train for the so he win the Grand Magic Games.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Or Naruto

* * *

Strapped to a table by his hands and legs Naruto cried as he tried to get away. It had been a normal day for him going to kindergarten with the his friends till his uncle came to school and picked him up in the middle of class. Naruto had lived with his fathers brother since his parents died when he was three, he barley remembered them and with not so much as a picture the two years he lived with the man his parents were as good as forgotten.

Lead by uncle through the village he had asked what was going on when he noticed they stopped outside a warehouse on the outskirts of the village. Pricked in the neck by a needle he saw men in lab cats coming towards him before surrendering to the darkness. He had no idea long he was out but when he woke up strapped to a table uncle hovering over him apologizing. Saying how he owed money and couldn't think of anything else. How the people here were going to make strong and they even paid big money to make him a Powerful Mage. Naruto new it was lies his uncle had a gambling problem and it finally got up so he sold his uncle leave as the men in white coats came back into the room he stopped struggling at the sight of a Glowing Lacrima and cart full of horrifying tools.

"Hello young man." the first doctor spoke removing his mask to show Naruto his face. Which was just average dark hair, brown eyes and no facial hair. "I don't typically enjoy doing this but with the amount of Magic We could sense radiating from you, it was the only logical choice."

Eyes widening at that Naruto would have gasped if he wasn't gagged. Magic he was a Mage and if what this guy said was true he was a strong one too.

"Now I know what you are thinking, that now that you know you have Magic you are strong but your not." The doctor told him sliding on rubber gloves directing the other scientists on what to do. "Don't worry about that though. You have potential and we are going to make you the most Powerful type of Mage there is. A Dragon Slayer!"

Struggling once more as the doctors advanced on him he pulled on the handcuffs and kicked at them, bucking when two held him down as another sliced a neat cut right under his heart. Screams muffled by his gag Naruto fought with all the power his 5 year old body could muster as pain consumed him.

"I know it hurts but it has to get worse before it gets better." the doctor spoke softly carrying the Lacrima over to the operating table. "This will be painful the most painful thing you will probably ever feel but afterward you will thank me."

"AGGHH!"

Naruto wailed as the Lacrima was placed inside his cut. He could feel the foreign Magic racing into his body. Burning him from the inside out.

"As I said, it will be painful. Right now your body is changing to adapt to the Dragon DNA."

Tears rolled down his face as Naruto thrashed against his bonds before stopping and laying still. Like a light expanding inside him traveling to every inch of his body he pulsed with power. Canine teeth elongating into fangs, bones and muscles becoming denser and senses exploding Naruto muffled gasps echoed in the room as sounds grew louder, smells assaulted his nose and the world became clearer.

"Yes..Yes, it worked. The first of his Kind!" the doctor shouted overjoyed. Years and years of studying hiding his research and covering his tracks so the Magic Council didn't learn of his experiments on humans he had finally done it.

"Um, sir, didn't Makarovs grandson get implanted with a Dragon Lacrima when he was a child?" one of the assistants asked.

"Yes, but only on a Magical level, they added Dragon Magic to the boys Magic. I added Dragon Magic and DNA directly into this boy's body. With Dragon DNA in him, he is really the first of his kind. A synthetic Dragon Human hybrid."

Listening to them talk Naruto growled lowly. He wasn't a lab rat they could just do what they pleased with, he was a human being they had no right to torture him for their own personal gain. Hot with rage at the pain he felt at the hands of these monsters, Yes monsters they weren't human not even close and they needed to be put down.

Seconds later the volcano erupted. Roaring he reached out chains holding him in place tearing like paper. Grabbing the jackets of two of his captors, he threw them Magic powering his body sending them slamming into the far wall at speeds a five year old shouldn't be capable of.

Hands covered in yellow he pushed them forward firing light beams that pierced the bodies of the men who hurt him. Getting off the table shackles on his feet falling apart as raw Magic power crushed the metal he looked at the doctor who did this to him. Angered at the smile on the mans faces He roared once more a laser of Light firing from his mouth tearing through the doctor and the wall of the warehouse they were in. Spinning 360 he attacked the rest of the building, Light Laser burning through the walls.

Finally calm surrounded by the dead bodies of his enemies Naruto broke down sobbing, he had murdered all of them. Racing out of the collapsing building he ran from the village. People must have heard the explosions and would go to investigate, he couldn't be around then.

Disappearing into the woods tears drying the farther he got away. It wasn't his fault it was the doctors, his uncles, the worlds. No one had came when he was hurt and he knew if anyone had found out he killed those bastards he would be in prison regardless of what they had done to him.

And so he ran, ran away from his personal hell, from his bastard uncle, from his friends and he ran from the world because the world didn't want him.


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Or Naruto

* * *

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you idiots kill this kid!"

It had been almost half a year since Naruto had been given the powers of A Light Dragon Slated via implanted Lacrima. Since then he had begun traveling only staying in towns for a day or two never longer in fear of losing control of his powers and he grew tired of the ways people looked at him like he didn't belong there. Sure, with his bright blonde hair he stuck out which was fine till someone caught sight of his whisker like birthmarks along his cheeks or he smiled a little as two widely showing off his fangs. Now he traveled the land, picking fights with bandits to train his Magic.

"Ah, you can't beat me." Naruto shouted, jumping away from the thugs he ran into just outside of clover town. Now slightly taller wearing black shorts, black shoes and a yellow shirt Naruto grinned time for the Light Show.

" **Light Dragons: Iron Fist!"** charging at a group of three thugs, both hands now coated in Light he slammed his fists into two of the thugs using their heads to springboard into the air coming down hit third with double handed ax handle. Landing on the ground, he titled his head back Magic seal forming in front of his face.

 **"Light Dragons Roar!"** Naruto roared as his strongest attack tore through the last of the bandits who attacked him. "Tsch, weaklings can't even beat a kid like me, but you're supposed to be ruthless bandits." Naruto scoffed walking away how was he supposed to train if all he ever fought were dumb bandits. Heading away from the town, he picked up his bag, letting it hang on one shoulder the Runs Knights would be here soon and he wasn't sticking around.

"You're pretty strong for a human." A locking voice called from behind.

"What! Pretty strong you say? Naruto asked angrily, turning to face the dead bastard who made fun of him.

Standing or actually floating a few feet away was a dark burnt orange cat with white wings, arms crossed, looking down at him with a smirk on its muzzle.

"Yeah, you beat those bandits easy, but they can't even use magic." The cat laughed landing on the ground waving a paw dismissively at Narutos anger. "It's OK though your a kid.

"Why don't you shut up!" Naruto yelled advancing on the feline. _'Bastard Cat what does he know.'_ Coating his entire arm in Magic he swung at the cat, a Feathered Wing made of Light flying from his forearm crashing into the ground as the intended target flew away.

"Whoa, I'm not trying to pick a fight." The cat placated hands held up to show he wasn't going to fight. "The names Kurama and I was trying to compliment you."

"Whatever." Naruto muttered, walking away, he still needed to leave before the Knights showed up. Let the cat deal with them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurama asked following after the blonde boy with fangs. He was interesting nobody ever ignored the fact he was a cat with wings, most just yelled or threw something at him. "What's your name?" He asked

Ignoring Kurama Naruto kept walking farther away from the fight area. _'My Roar is still the strongest attack I have but it takes a couple seconds to charge, someone could attack me then and I would be dead. But Who would care!'_ Naruto thought angrily. If those bandits had killed him who would mourn his death. No one! That's who.

"Oi, hey, I'm talking to you. What's your name." Kurama asked flying overhead now instead of walking behind him.

Growling Naruto adjusted his backpack carrying it with both shoulders before starting to run. Why couldn't the dumb cat take a hint he didn't want any company.

"Oh come on I just want to know your Name!" Kurama yelled flying faster to catch up with Naruto.

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

"Why don't you just tell me your name." Kurama stated flying backwards so looking at Naruto. It had been hours and the blonde hadn't said anything. 'Maybe he's a mute. No,no he yelled at me when we first met. Kurama thought. The kid sure was stubborn.

Meanwhile, Naruto was losing his mind at the constant asking of the same question. _'Maybe if I tell him My name he will go away.'_ Naruto rationalized in his mind.  
"Naruto." he said

"Wha..What?" Kurama asked, eyes wide in shock at the word. Did the ever silent boy speak?

"My Names Naruto you stupid animal!" Naruto yelled, red faced with embarrassment at the look the cat was giving him. Talking shouldn't be a surprise. _'At least now he'll go_ away.' He thought moving past the shocked cat.

"OK, so where are we going Naruto? Kurama questioned once again flying beside Naruto.

"I am going to the next town to find a job so I can get some money and you are going away." Naruto said not bothering to look at the cat while he spoke.

"No way I know your Name now we're best friends." Kurama stated, nodding his head like everybody should know that.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Laughing Kurama flew ahead away from the shouting boy, once you got him going he was a pretty cool guy.  
"Hurry up Naruto wouldn't want to miss out on a good job because you were a slow poke!" Kurama called back flying faster.

Grumbling Naruto picked up his pace, a slow walk becoming a brisk jog, because that's what he wanted not because an annoying cat told him to.

* * *

And so it went for the next three months Naruto went from town to town doing jobs to raise money and train his Magic while Kurama followed, slowly chipping away at the young blondes hard exterior.

"Hey Naruto?" Kurama asked, sitting beside the river, he and Naruto stopped at. Lazily kicking his feet in the water.

"It can wait till later Kurama." Naruto said, kicking sand over the dying embers of the campfire he had made to cook the fish he caught for lunch.  
"I can hear the Lizardmen coming are way."

Nodding Kurama hid in the bushes next to Naruto. The last village, they were in told them a group of two Lizardmen had been attacking and robbing nearby travelers who wanted to enter the village. While not paying much for taking out two Lizardmen, Naruto had still taken the job. He may try to hide it, but the boy was a bleeding heart.

" Get ready Kurama." Naruto announced as two tall skinny bi-pedal lizards stepped into view. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, these Lizardmen didn't look full grown or very strong like the ones he had heard about. Massive hulking creatures twice the size of a regular man covered in armored scales, capable of tearing trees out of the ground.  
"Go! Naruto shout whispered to his partner.

Hissing Kurama sprung from their hiding spot flying right at the two lizards only to change course and shoot up.

 **"Light Dragons: Claws!"** Naruto screamed launched himself at the closest monster feet bathed in light colliding against the creatures sternum. Not holding back like he would against a human opponent as it was against the law to kill, his attack shattered the rib cage and crushed the eternal organs causing nearly instant death.

Jumping off the dead beast he was clubbed in side of the head by the second, sending him through the air. While not fully grown the Lizardmen still packed a wallop and his small body wasn't prepared to take the hits.

Rolling as he hit the ground waited till the lizard was right on top of him. " **Light Dragons:Wings!"**

"Hey, was just a question." Kurama said, confused as to why Naruto exploded like that.

" Yeah, well a better question would be why are you still here." Naruto spat.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem his a stupid cat doesn't know when he's overstayed his welcome!"

"How about I leave then!" Kurama shouted, flying back into the air.

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

Picking up his bag Naruto stomped back to the village thoughts of the names he was called and the looks he got in the village and towns they passed feeling his fanning his anger. Didn't Kurama see that.

* * *

Laid out on the ground Kurama wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his paw. Who needed some stupid human any way. Gasping as a strong hand gripped his throat hauling him up bringing him face to face with a Lizardmen bigger than the last two put together.

"You can imagine my surprise when I see a little boy and his Cat murder my friends." The lizard hissed pulling Kurama closer.  
"Now tell me where the boy is."

XXXX

"Here, take your money and go." The mayor of the village, a short puffy man said tossing Naruto a bag of jewels.

"I just saved your village, you know."

"And now please leave." The mayor asked.

"Why, I might want to stay here. Maybe my journey brought me here because this is where I belong protecting this village." Naruto stated. What Kurama had said had gotten to him why couldn't he look human.

"I assure you that is not the case." Mayor said glaring at him.

"And why not mister mayor? Naruto interrogated. Why was it that no place wanted him around after he saved them.

"Because things like you don't have a place to belong." The mayor spat venomously.

Seething at those words Naruto bolted from the village. He had saved these people's lives and what did he get, scorned! Stopping suddenly at the sound of a groan that sounded oddly like Kurama Naruto listened closely.

XXXX

"Where is the boy." The Lizardman asked l, punching Kurama in the face again.

Yelping Kurama shook his head not speaking. He wasn't going to rat out his friend.

"Fine then I can find him after I kill you!" Yelling the Reptilian monster tossed Kurama to the ground, stepping on the small cat slowly suffocating him.

"Get off him." Naruto Roared, kicking the monster away from his friend

"Naruto we need to run, he's not like the others." Kurama frowned.

"I know he's not, he hurt you." Naruto whispered to himself but Kurama still heard.  
 **'Light Dragons:Wings!'** Attack connecting Naruto watched as the giant lizard barely flinched. Growling, he coated his hands with light, **'L** **ight Dragons:Iron Fist'** Punching Naruto fist collided with Hard scaled negating his attack. **'Light Dragons:Roa..'**

Trying for his strongest spell Naruto was cut off by a foot to the cut, then an armored back hand.

Kurama watched as Naruto was beaten into the dirt after a Savage attack against his torturer. Wings sprouting from his back he charged, latching onto the monsters face.  
"Now Naruto!"

Modding Naruto charged his Magic, seal in front of his mouth enlarging.  
 **'LIGHT DRAGONS:ROAAARR!'**

Releasing all the Magic he could muster in one final attack he watched as his friend flew out of the line of fire, then half a Lizardman be incinerated as his strongest attack tore the land apart killing the Green bastard and burning a few trees behind it to ash.

Breathing heavy Naruto collapsed, not even enough energy left to stand as Kurama raced over to him.  
"Why didn't you tell him where I was?"

"Because if I did then we couldn't be friends anymore and being alone sucks." Kurama howled pain emotional and physical catching up as the adrenaline ran out.

"We are not friends." Naruto said flatly, before letting a grin split his face.

"WE'RE BEST FRIEND'S!" He yelled crying with Kurama at the proclamation.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:Hello Everyone this story isn't discontinued I'm still working on New chapters. I haven't had much time since starting school to write and what did was rushed and posting it would have made my story suck. I bought a few books off kindle to help make it better for the readers but, most books only gave a five tip which didn't help much. 10 Tips: Better Writing was the one I started using. Its not too long and only has tip for writing, no interviews or quotes from other people cluttering the book. So i'll be starting updates again in the next week. if you're a fanfiction writer to check it out on amazon, it really helped. Its 10 Tips Better Writing.

Here's a link to the page if you want to have a look.

10-Tips-Better-Writing-Lukas-ebook/dp/B01L3B0TVO/ref=sr_1_2?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1472301288&sr=1-2&keywords=10+Tips


End file.
